


Sonrisita de Superioridad

by Sakka-Chan (Sakka_Eienkami)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dracothon, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakka_Eienkami/pseuds/Sakka-Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Algo característico de Draco Malfoy? Su altanería y su actitud de sentirse superior al resto de los mortales, ambos hacen su característica sonrisita de superioridad que parece no quitarse ni para ir a la cama.</p><p>No pongo Pairing porque cualquiera podría ser la persona que observa a Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonrisita de Superioridad

**Author's Note:**

> Quizás habla Ginny, quizás Harry, puede que Hermione, incluso, ¿quién sabe? podría ser Longbotton ¿No?

  


  



End file.
